I Sold the World for Pennies
by Drarry Contributor
Summary: Harry Potter has changed... no longer a good boy. Draco Malfoy finds out and a terrible spell is enacted. So what will they do? Ruin the world? Burn it to the ground? And become one? Might as well when going to hell. Drarry Draco x Harry DracoxHarry


He didn't expect to run into Draco Malfoy at the Ministry of Magic, in fact, Harry was running late for a meeting with Ginny when they bumped into each other on the stairs leading down to the elevators. An odd moment passed between them, where Draco stared curiously at Harry and the Chosen One watched him warily in response, waiting for a curse or shout.

"Potter, it's good to see you again. A bit of an odd place, running into old friends. I would stay and chat but I best be off, I have a meeting with some other friends that I must get to as soon as possible. Pansy is having a baby soon, can you believe it?" He asked with a smile as though this is the most natural thing in the world. Harry shook his head, mute in shock. He watched Draco walk past him, that stupid smile on his face as though his life is going just fine and he really _did_ just run into a friend on his way to meet his other friends.

"I wasn't there for you." Harry spat under his breath and forced himself into an elevator away from Draco's. His was empty except for him, but… there's a mirror along the walls. Usually he can avoid looking in the mirrors in his life but every once in a while… he'll be in an elevator alone or delirious in the bathroom, then he'll seen himself and what he's become. "I'm not the man I was before." Harry told himself with his hands clenched and his pulse racing. It took him years to admit that to himself, but he refuses to tell the public that. He's a figure now, someone to look up to, and the Ministry is using that.

Harry doesn't mind of course. He's Harry Bloody Potter, which means that he's famous and his name means something. This also means that he will be yet another person's puppet. That's fine. It's safe and normal for him. He knows how to be a puppet well and enjoys it sometimes. But the best thing about being a puppet is the power growing within, waiting for the time to strike when the puppet maker isn't looking or hasn't noticed the resentment of his puppet.

But that didn't bother him as much as the incident with his old enemy. Now that, in and of itself, was beyond shocking and more than a little... annoying. Draco Malfoy had absolutely no right to smile at him and tell him they were friends. In school, Harry didn't give a damn about him unless he thought Draco was up to something. The blond was just a fool to ignore because there are _real_ villains out there and Draco could never face the true power of Voldemort.

Harry began to wonder what even made Draco think they were friends, but before he could pursue the thought, he caught a glimpse of his scar in the mirror. Quickly he patted his hair over it and shoved his hands in his pockets, wanting to forget about it all and think about Ginny instead, he needs to think of her and be with her. They both go hand in hand right? Thinking and being are both one in the same… he hoped. Once the elevator doors opened Harry walked out and faced the paparazzi with a shy smile and tried not to do anything but stutter that he can't talk to them about that right now and that he has a meeting.

This is his mask… but it's not as cliché as masks tend to be. He only wears it so that no one thinks anything has changed, not because he's terrified of the real him. No, he actually likes that person but he knows others won't and they won't know how to handle his changes… or maybe people will start saying that he's become Voldemort somehow. That's not true… well, in a sense it could be.

The change, it happened because of Voldemort's death. Killing someone who's even closer to you than any of your friends or relatives is difficult for most people to understand. Not many have had to do it but he has and that's fine. It was something he had to do. There's also the fact that he did _kill_ a man. Its life changing, but he's had to pretend to be the same. If he didn't then they wouldn't know what to do. He's supposed to be the world's beacon of hope, so chaos would ensue if it turned out he changed even slightly. But it is sad... Harry doesn't care about anyone anymore. So it's ridiculous, being called Draco's friend… he never cared about anyone after the death of Voldemort, and going to school after, he pretended to care about everyone.

It was more of a defense. He didn't understand how to act when the world suddenly gave out from under him, so an extreme version of who he used to be seemed about right. The world expected him to be good though so when they finally began paying attention to him afterwards and saw all the good he was doing... news spread of a hero complex and him feeling guilty for the deaths of everyone in the war even though he didn't have anything to do with that until the final battle. Death is a means to an end though. He never bothered to correct the public and continued to do his best. He walked outside into the cool air, his face strained and his tongue dry.

"You look down," A voice said making him turn to see Ginny, staring at him with her usual kind smile and wrapped her arm around him, bringing her boyfriend close while he watched the glow around her form warily. She is the most dangerous person in the world when it comes to Harry Potter.

"I'm sorry about that… just got caught up at work." He explained, knowing that his greetings with her for the past six years have always started with an apology. He can't help it because Harry knows he has to apologize to her more than anyone. He screwed her over by allowing this angel to have someone like him. Harry has never liked angels.

"Work is always catching up with you, just do it and then spend time with me, I'll always wait up." She informed him with a smirk and began to lead him towards a nearby pub that they've been going to often lately. It's a pretty decent pub with good music and good food if you choose to order. Ginny is well known here and the guys like to hang out with her, but they don't flirt and they acknowledge Harry as her boyfriend. She's just well liked and well known, and everyone wants a piece of her. But she's always been this way.

"How have you been doing with Quidditch?" He asked casually and ordered a beer while she ordered the same. Ginny glanced over at him, her brown eyes light with humor as she watched his stiff form. She likes to tease him about how uptight he can be, but Harry has never once explained why.

"I got some dumbass coming up to me demanding to know how a girl can be better than him. I punched him and then he found out." She explained casually causing Robert the bartender to laugh while a couple regulars we know smirked. Soon everyone wanted to know what happened allowing Ginny a moment in the spotlight.

Harry smiled at this and watched her glowing form as she told everyone exactly what happened, acting like a man's perfect woman, the kind who can take care of herself but is devoted to him. Being hot and drinking beer is another plus though. He laughed along with the crowd at every joke in her tale along with the ridiculousness of the man who dared to insult such a woman.

An hour passed easily, without anyone's notice he didn't even touch his beer but Ginny mistook it for her own when she was sure that she hadn't finished her beer yet. When it comes to drinking, she has difficulty remembering how much alcohol she's had. Ginny isn't an alcoholic but it's hard for her to stop. Harry watched her face light up as she cracked a joke about a man nearby while the other men at the bar laughed along with her. Some faces were new but already she had invited them into this warm group of people who accept anyone and everyone as long as you have a story to tell.

"It's getting late and I have some work to do." Harry informed the group and stood up. Ginny watched him, her eyes dimming and the flames of excitement losing their bite. Her brown eyes warmed though as she waved goodbye to everyone.

"See you tomorrow or later than that!" She called, giving everyone her usual farewells. Ginny never says a specific time or day that she'll come back or visit others. She doesn't want to lie like her brother Fred. When a person tells you that they'll be back later that night for some firewhisky and exploding cakes, then that person had better damn well be there for some firewhisky and exploding cakes. But he wasn't. Fred never made it to the party… and without him there was no party.

"That was fun! I finally got good old Bill to laugh and fork over that twenty I knew I'd earn." Ginny grinned, looking extremely proud. Harry nodded with a slight smirk but he doesn't really care. He'd much rather be home looking up defensive spells and teaching himself more about the dark arts, he can't beat them if he doesn't know them, but Ginny would yell and scream with tears streaming down her eyes if she discovered this, so she doesn't know. Ever since the war she's kept herself away from everything to do with the black arts and instead focuses on the lightest of magic out there. The world is light and beautiful and there is no darkness anywhere, not even at night. These are the beliefs that she possesses because of the war.

Rain poured down like the tears Harry never let fall. Ginny ran into the center of it and twirled in circles, her tongue sticking out and her eyes closed. She looks absolutely stunning with her red hair swinging about and that body of hers moving so fluidly. "I love the rain!" She shouted, but Harry wasn't paying attention to her anymore, too busy noticing the people staring and how his hair kept moving in a way that showed off his scar.

"I love being dry." Harry stated blandly and held out his hand to her under some bit of cover thanks to shops next door. She paused and watched him with a strange expression then nodded while her smile began to grow fainter as she took hold of his hand and began hopping from one spot of cover to another. It was like a game of running and then waiting, over and over until they finally get home. The game… isn't fun for either of them. It's just a dance in the rain where neither of them wants to participate while the other is there.

Ginny can tell something has changed when it comes to Harry. She doesn't know what exactly but there are these flashes and he'll say or do something odd completely stumping her. It's as though he's a different person, more cold and cruel, but at the same time he'll soon smile that sheepish smile of his and say or do something just like him. Ginny doesn't understand it but she's forcing herself to accept these two people…

Doesn't stop her from hating the Harry that's different though.

"We're here." He said easily and opened the door for her. She just smiled widely and waltzed in, sitting by the fire and beginning to get it ready for her departure. The two could easily move in together but Harry would loathe it and Ginny's parents aren't fond with two people living together without being married. They're fine with roommates but, obviously, Ginny would not just be a roommate. She relaxed with her back to the flames and watched him.

"I heard you were talking to Draco today, are you two going to hang out like before?" She asked making his eyes widen as he stared at her waiting for the girl to explain. Ginny paused then continued, looking confused and slightly curious. "You know, will it be like you both were at Hogwarts during the last year. Harry, why on earth are you looking at me like that?" Ginny demanded looking frightened.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember being with Draco at all during school unless it was to accuse him of something or play against him at the pitch." He explained causing her to frown, looking hurt even though this has nothing to do with her.

"Harry... you two were attached at the hip. You defended him against over half of the student body, you helped him get a job and earn back respect, you both tutored each other, and you also helped stop the prejudice that was rising all over the school because Voldemort was a Slytherin. Harry... that's bad. The fact that you've forgotten is _terrible_." She breathed, looking about ready to slap him, but instead he just sighed and placed a hand against his face, ready to act if he must.

"I'm sorry Ginny, for the most part I'm trying to forget about Hogwarts. I want to forget about anything that has to do with Voldemort and start a new life without him anywhere near it. So I must have repressed those memories with Draco as a means to such a sick end." He looked up at her and made sure his eyes were watery with tears. "I just want to forget it all." He uttered causing her lips to tilt up into a sly smile as she walked slowly closer him, her back still to the fireplace, leaving it in arm's reach.

"We could fool around a bit before I go home… parents wouldn't even notice since we left earlier than usual. Everyone thinks we're going at it like bunnies anyway. Why don't we have some fun?" She asked with her lips curved into a pout and her fingers drumming against the bricks surrounding the fireplace. Harry watched her and smirked inwardly. This is the best thing she's offered him in weeks… but he won't do it.

"Do you even comprehend how awkward it would be for me to face your brother or your parents if we went at it right now? I'm not saying we should wait till marriage, but at least until they're pretty sure we're fuck buddies too." He laughed, not noticing how his vocabulary suddenly changed with her. He never calls sex 'fucking' and especially doesn't use such rude slang like 'fuck buddies' but his guard is falling due to the fact that she _still _hasn't left his apartment.

"Harsh…" Ginny muttered, looking down at her legs as she bit her bottom lip. Standing up abruptly she grabbed a handful of floo powder and stared at him for a moment, her eyes full of anger, but she simply let the powder fall from her fingers easily. "Be a good boy Harry, but I'm not your little girlfriend. I won't play nice forever." She spat and went home.

Harry watched the fireplace for longer than he should have, knowing that everyone says he shouldn't look into the flames, but he couldn't help but notice that her eyes seemed to glow just as fiery. He hasn't seen eyes like that in a very long time. By the time he got to his secret library in a trick room hidden within the bedroom, it was getting late. But that doesn't matter as he grabbed the book nearest to him on a small shelf that barely made it up to his waist. He has a large collection of dark arts books, but not nearly as many as the restricted section or certain stores in Knockturn Alley. He wants to widen his collection but he doesn't know how to do it without keeping even more secrets from Ginny… but then again he'll probably have to for a very long time.

The book in front of him was full of spells on how to dismember a body while keeping the person alive. It's not very dark except for the fact that the spells are for _dismembering_ bodies. But towards the middle of the book, Harry discovered something that he hadn't noticed when he skimmed the book. There's a way to put darkness in a person's heart. He skimmed through the summary, but the spell has been lost for a very long time. It mentions how the spell it just one word and the victim feels nothing, that person is completely normal for two weeks and then some of that person's darkest desires begin to come out, slowly at first but then gradually the darkness will grow until the person becomes essentially like Voldemort. It's a cruel curse, and for a minute… just one single minute, Harry imagined that someone had put it on him.

The lamp in the corner of the room flickered, letting him know it will burn out shortly. He hasn't changed the bulb in a very long time. Taking out his wand, he uttered a short spell, and then the bulb was glowing brighter than ever before. When he was younger, he didn't believe in doing magic at home unless he needs to protect others, but now… Harry can do whatever the hell he wants. He spent the next three hours learning as much as he can about all the spells within the book, every once in a while wondering if he is more knowledgeable than Voldemort on this area of Dark Magic.

* * *

><p>The next day at work, he found Draco in his office looking content to wait forever if he has to. It was odd… seeing a boy he used to despise, just sitting at Harry's desk looking around at the books on his desk shelves and his papers. It wasn't like he was snooping, just looking around curiously. "Are you having fun?" Harry asked blankly, his arms folded and a frown on his face. Draco looked up and smirked.<p>

"What's with the grumpy face? Aren't you happy to see me looking through your things? I'm showing an interest in you… unlike the _lack_ of interest you show in me." Draco spat and glared, suddenly completely different than before. His hands were on his hips and his eyes cross, but Harry couldn't bring himself to care anymore. So this is how it's going to be. He must have found out that Harry never gave a damn about him.

"Do whatever you need to do so that you can leave me alone and get out of my office." Harry said in a dry tone causing Draco's jaw to tighten and his fingers flex. This doesn't appear to be the answer that Draco was looking for. Harry smiled kindly and held out his hands. "What did you expect? I'm not shocked and falling into your arms, begging to know how you discovered the truth, and I'm not crying and dying to tell someone my terrible story. I'm just a man, so tell me what you want or just get out and leave me alone." This got his attention and soon the blond was standing, ready to get out of the office.

"I really thought you were my friend at Hogwarts." Draco uttered but Harry wasn't in the mood to listen and pushed him towards the door, ready to begin work for the day. Once he was sitting at his desk, he began working on paperwork. Harry isn't an Auror like he had intended to be while in Hogwarts. Instead he's become the face of the ministry, something that no one thought he would be but somehow it is very fitting. The paperwork is all about press conferences and autograph signings. He's also meant to go out for charity events and such. He's now a 'Rent-A-Hero' and is paid quite a bit, but money doesn't matter to Harry. He'll give it all away when he dies anyhow. It'll probably all go to his past friends and family… well… that is if he doesn't spend it all on something first. He doesn't care for money but there is one thing that Harry will always be buying.

"You're not very observant." Draco informed Harry, letting the hero know that the idiot is still in the room. It didn't come as too much of a surprise and Harry honestly doesn't care. It's not as though he's doing anything here and it would be natural for him to be a dick to Malfoy, although… he honestly doesn't remember what on earth possessed him to be nice to Draco during their last year at Hogwarts.

"I'm either not very observant or I'm getting better at ignoring you." Harry shot back, not really thinking about it… but then Draco laughed and it was a very _loud_ and _annoying_ laugh. Draco couldn't just do one of those _quiet_ laughs that everyone admires so much because they're silent and much less of a cry for attention.

"That's more like it… what on earth did you do to yourself to lose the old Harry Potter?" Draco asked, looking more amused than curious though. Harry didn't answer and merely signed another page of papers that claimed he must attend a concert promotion. He paused before moving it, because he saw something he hadn't noticed before. Hermione's name was there along with Ron's. They'll be sponsoring it. Harry couldn't remember them ever having the money it takes to hold such a thing. He paused and collected his thoughts before pushing the paper to the side.

"You're assuming things." He said dryly and began poking his temple with his quill. It was something that Draco has never seen so he watched, completely fascinated. At school, Harry always chewed on his quill or spilled ink on his hands by twirling the damn thing in his fingers, but no… now he has a new habit, which is causing blood to trail down his face. Harry didn't notice and continued look at the paper in front of him, while repeatedly stabbing the wound.

"Stop it." Draco said quickly, watching even as his face grew pale and his skin cold. Harry wasn't paying attention though and signed up for another charity event. The Wizarding World seems to be having a lot of those lately. "Stop it!" Draco cried as even more blood fell to the point where a small puddle was collecting on his desk, too far from the hero to notice. He still didn't pay attention to Draco and began looking over a contract for a new sort of Wizard's Shoes. "STOP IT!" Draco shouted, just as the trail of blood became thicker and Harry was beginning to feel tired and disoriented. He blinked up at Draco then smirked.

"Stop what?" He asked, twirling the quill in his fingers.

It took Harry five seconds to clean the mess, and even then he didn't look phased, but Draco was about ready to vomit. "Who would guess that blood makes the _great_ Draco Malfoy queasy?" He asked with a smirk causing the blond to clench his fists tightly and glower.

"What the fucking hell was that just now?" He demanded but Harry just shook his head, no longer caring. He went back to work, signing up for his latest debus but also… making sure he'd be too busy to be close to Ginny. If he gets much closer she's going to wonder why they can't have sex and he just can't _explain_ it to her. Doing something so intimate would _break_ him of this persona. So he can't. He can't lie with sex.

"What on earth are you yelling about?" Harry asked in return and looked over his papers once more. The wound is gone and the blood cleaned up, all that's left is Draco as a witness and that could easily be changed, but… Harry wants to see his reaction first. This isn't the first time he's tapped his temple too much with the sharp quill. It is, however, the first time he's done it in front of someone. Draco watched, his body light, knowing he could easily faint with the shock of it all.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" Draco screamed but all Harry could do was look at him, his green eyes dry and full of _hate_ because as much as he doesn't care about Draco… those words… those _words_ are the very ones he's most afraid of. He did this to show off who he really is in a way that would immediately gather attention… although he didn't plan to do it now, it just accidentally happened. He wanted to show _someone_ who he really is but he didn't want this. No… Harry never wanted someone to call him _messed_ _up_, or even _wrong_.

So he stared at the experiment he had created and watched it fall to pieces right in front of him. So he can never tell anyone the truth, which is fine. Harry had always thought Draco died alone in a ditch somewhere anyway. It's no big loss with him. But if… if Draco couldn't accept it then nor can anyone else. Taking in a deep breath, Harry stood and glared at the man before him, ready to destroy everything dear to him until he has finally paid his dues for hurting Harry _Fucking_ Potter. That's when he slammed their lips together and pressed Draco up against the wall of his dull gray office, ready to ruin the pretty _perfect_ image of a Hero that he was forced into wearing for _God knows_ how many years. It's not okay. It was never okay and for some reason...

Draco's kissing back.

It was hot, and not particularly fun or enjoyable, just something that let him release all this pent up _rage_ that he's had boiling up for _years_ all because of being the _bloody_ chosen one. Now… he gets to show who he really is to a man that gives too much of a damn about him. Yes, this is what Harry is forced to deal with, but that's okay. It's perfectly fine. In the end… there are charms to prevent Draco from ever speaking a word of this… a word of _anything_ ever again. Harry smirked into the kiss and pulled back to begin biting down Draco's neck. Yes, he knows several dark spells that are designed exactly for this reason, but when the blond moaned loudly, Harry figured he didn't need any spells.

* * *

><p>That night, Harry went to Knockturn Alley to retrieve some books he had preordered months ago that have finally gotten here. Bypassing laws and the ministry agents are bitches to deal with but this book store has been in business for a <em>long<em> time. It won't suddenly shut down just because their titles are a bit more difficult to get a hold of. Harry has been a customer for several years now.

"Hello Mr. Potter." The shopkeeper said. They've never exchanged names but Harry is a celebrity. It's only natural the man would know him, and Harry doesn't hide that he comes down this alley, but most just assume it's for Auror business. The public hasn't realized that he's not what everyone had hoped he'd become, whether in his career or personality.

"Tell me all the books you have about keeping secrets." Harry stated, and although this sounds like a simple and kind request, none of the books in this store are _simple_ or _kind_. No, there are curses on how to shrivel a baby's eyelids in less than three seconds, with pain or without. There are all sorts of curses in the world, some are worse than the ones Voldemort used, and those are the ones that Harry knows best. The shop is kept dimly lit at all times because some of the books burn at the faintest glimmer of light. These are the ones that require complex magic to acquire its knowledge.

"Just a moment," The man smiled, his teeth yellow and rotting but his breath always smells fresh and clean, as though that's the only part of his body he takes care of. His glass eye is completely black but if you stare into it for too long, a light appears, it slowly sucks the soul out of anyone who stares for too long. With each soul the eye collects, the more the eye can see. The shopkeeper is already able to see the past of whatever book he touches or the people he sees regularly, Harry isn't looking forward to finding out what else the shopkeeper will be able to see in the future. But the man is good at his job and that's important to someone who requires the knowledge this gremlin seems to know.

"Here are the books you've ordered, and here's a book of how to keep someone from telling your secrets… and how to keep their love in your control." The man smiled, his face coming much closer to Harry than he would have liked. For the first time, he was able to fully appreciate the rotting brown-gray flesh clinging to the man's bones. Paying in a pouch full of galleons, Harry left and put the bags inside a pouch similar to the one he had left. It took him less than a second to shrink the magical books, but by the time he was outside of the shop, he was grateful for this as he nodded to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. They were looking at him curiously, as though unable to believe he would be there.

The alley was mostly deserted but it's night so the usual scumbag are roaming about in cloaks but keeping mostly to the shadows unless a little duckling is waddling through moon barely managed to peek through into the dingy spot but there are lamps from certain shops to keep the passerby from stumbling over a witch or wizard and keeping others from noticing just how dangerous this place can be. But Lucius and Narcissa are probably here to sell off their belongings in order to afford their home which has suddenly become very costly.

"Thank you again… for everything." Lucius said, his face looking newer and much more humbled than any other time they have ever seen each other. Harry couldn't bring himself to like it, but he nodded with a small smile knowing it was expected.

"Are you going to get rid of this shop for good?" Narcissa asked, sounding relieved. It took Harry a few seconds to realize what she's talking about but then shook his head with a sheepish smile.

"The bookshop is just under investigation for now. We can't 'get rid' of it just yet." He informed her, lying easily as he watched the relief on Narcissi's face. Lucius looked at the shop then gazed at Harry as though world may just get brighter thanks to his existence. A lot to live up to, but luckily Harry won't have to.

"I'm glad." She nodded with a soft smile on her face. Harry tried to slip past but he already knew that he can't come out of this unscathed. One of them will tell Draco about this incident. "You should come over for tea at some point. I know Draco would love it." Narcissa said enthusiastically making Lucius look embarrassed but only slightly. Harry paused then nodded slowly. It would be _suspicious_ and cause more problems if he declined this offer.

Once the two left, he quickly made his way home, wanting to look at the books as soon as possible. Ginny will be busy for the rest of the week helping Luna with her new store. The world is very kind to him at the moment, so maybe... it wants him to be this. They say that when one is powerful, one of the most powerful, then that person or thing will eventually destroy itself. Voldemort destroyed himself by killing Harry, and now sooner or later the Chosen One must destroy himself too. But then again... he likes this. He likes the idea of growing powerful for the fun of it and slowly learning how to destroy anything and everything that gets in his way. But Harry has no idea what on earth he could possibly want.

When he got home, Harry immediately walked into his secret room and opened up the book that the book keeper had given him. "You better do me well." Harry muttered and opened up the leather binding. The words within came to life, rising out of the book they danced around him waiting for its owner's command. "I need a spell to make a man keep my secret." He said blankly and watched as the words shimmered before finally showing him one little spell.

The spell hovered in front of his face licking along the edge of his jaw, ready to claw him apart at the slightest movement. Harry just smiled softly, his eyes bright with lust. "You require either a soul or the flesh of someone I love? I can't use you then because I don't love anyone." He murmured but there is obvious amusement in his voice. He stopped loving a long time ago. The soft teal spell began to hover around his ear, whispering tantalizing promises into his very soul. That's when he learned another way. Dark magic _wants_ to be used. It didn't take long for Harry to discover this when he first started toying with the arts. He should be worried that spells are beginning to act like beings when around him, this only happens to the darkest and most powerful of wizards. Harry knows that Voldemort has experienced this before... but curiosity killed the cat.

Slicing open his hand, he whispered the spell and watched his skin crack and dry up turning into shattered glass that somehow stuck to his body, refusing to fall. The teal colored spell slid across his flesh making it heal and become normal once more. "There are worse things than death." Harry muttered and watched the spell fade.

* * *

><p>The next day he stared at his left arm but saw nothing abnormal so he went about his work. He had received a letter to have tea that very evening with the Malfoy family so he told them that he will be there. It was a bit abrupt in his opinion but it'll be sooner for him to cast the spell. Work that day was easy except for the fact that he has to prepare for a speech he will need to give at a party tonight. "What are you writing?" A voice asked making Harry look up to see Draco. He hadn't noticed the blond thanks to the amount of focus required to write a speech without letting his true thoughts leak through. He's only written three sentences with a page full of scratched out scribbles he had tried to write earlier.<p>

"I'm working on a speech for the beneficiary banquet tonight. It's a charity event for the families who lost loved ones in the war." He explained blandly, the irony from last night not lost on him. Harry began tapping his temple with the sharp end of his quill causing Draco to flinch with memories from last time. His eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed but he has no say in Harry and his habits.

"What changed you?" Draco asked painfully. All of his knowledge on the subject will be irrelevant after the _tea party_ that his mother is hosting, so the Chosen One stared, really _looking_ at him.

"A part of me died. When he killed me he killed a part of himself that had been in me since I was a baby. It was interesting... seeing Death and watching _it _smile. Seeing Death _smile _is enough to change anyone. But then I came back. I wonder... I wonder if he'll smile again when I die for good." Harry mused softly, lost in thought. He's curious and he has every right to be after all that he's lived through. But Draco stared with a horrified expression, but he had to have known the truth will be bad. If it changed the hero then it must have been _terrible_.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered, looking away. Harry blinked then his face contorting into one of _rage_. "_You_ were responsible for my death? _You_ made Voldemort choose me that night? _You_ put a part of his soul within mine?" Harry spat looking disgusted with the blond before him. Draco appeared shocked but managed to shake his head, tears filling his eyes. "Then why the _fucking_ hell are you apologizing?" Harry demanded.

"It's what humans do!" Draco cried and stepped back, making the raven scowl and turn away. Harry doesn't want to be human. With his plans and the time associated with them, he won't have to be, but it's still a long ways away.

"Humans don't deserve the air they breathe." He muttered and then focused on the speech once more. The world is different according to Harry. It is much _darker_ than Draco could ever imagine, kind of pathetic with all the bragging the blond used to do. Closing his eyes, he breathed in twice before writing another sentence about Darkness ending. It's complete bull but he was never told to write the truth. Lies are prettier anyhow.

"Tea will be at eleven, mother had to change the time. I'll see you in an hour." Draco uttered in a small voice, sounding more like a child than a man of the Ministry. The only reason he even has a job right now is because of a good word from Potter just a few years ago, but the Chosen One doesn't remember this and Draco is slowly beginning to realize how meaningless he is to Harry.

The Chosen One didn't notice the blond leaving and the next time he looked up to see the clock he noticed that it is exactly the time he is supposed to be at the Malfoy's estate. The estate that they have had to rent out to cover the amount of money the Ministry took from them. It's only a matter of time before they have to sell the damn place but right now... they're still hanging on like little parasites.

It took him five minutes to walk out of the Ministry building and get outside. No one expected to see the Chosen One leaving so early and so the press isn't here yet to interrogate him about his speech tonight. Everyone wants to inside scoop on it which is ridiculous because it's naturally going to be some fluffy shit about how the world is so bright and beautiful. Harry walked into a deserted alley then closed his eyes, in seconds he stood in front of Malfoy Manor, pleased with his new mode of transportation. It isn't the ridiculous floo, broom, or Apparating that he used to rely on so much. No… this dark means doesn't make you feel as though your insides are going inside out then back again. Instead it's a simple showing up in the blink of an eye.

"Hello Mr. Potter, may I lead you to the tea room?" A young man asked, his hair a deep dark red and his skin nice and pale. The man has eyes the color of the sun and is taller than Harry by several inches. It took Harry less than a second to realize that the man in front of him changed his appearance to keep his identity hidden. But Harry doesn't mind and merely nodded while allowing the man to lead him past the dark gates and through the garden where weeds are just starting to show and flowers beginning to die. Harry has no doubt that this is simply due to money issues and not actually the choice of Narcissa Malfoy. She seems like the type to have a fabulous garden to entertain her guests in. Maybe one day she will.

A nice marble table awaited him just thirty yards from the front door. The table was garnished with lovely white cloth and silver plates and glasses. Everything seemed to be the best money can buy although it's obvious that the Malfoy's cannot afford much at this point in time. It's a bit flattering to know that they are going all out for him. When he sat down he watched as Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco emerged from the house and walked over at a leisurely pace while the man asked Harry what he would like to drink.

"Just a bit of beer thanks," He said idly, not really caring what kind of drink he has in front of these people. They're of a much lower class now and he has never tried to impress anyone. "Hello…" He called towards the others as they sat down before him. Draco sat at his left making Harry smile softly knowing things are much easier than he anticipated. This all depended on him after all and if Draco wants to be a dear and sit on the left side when Harry's left arm is covered in a _lovely_ spell that will do more harm that anyone could ever have imagined being done without the curse being illegal… well… it's just a splendid day now isn't it? Harry reached over and ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Draco's neck and then pressed his pointer finger on the bone there. The blond looked at him curiously but the Chosen One made no comment and then let his hand fall and middle finger slide across the man's right hand. After that Harry kept his hands to himself.

No one seemed to notice except for Draco, which is good because now the spell has been taken into affect. This means that he will never be able to speak a word about any of Harry's secrets and will, in turn, have to pay a devastatingly painful consequence for even _considering_ such grievences The most incredible thing about this spell, is that the only one who can see Draco's pain is Harry Potter. The pain is different for the various _crimes_ he could commit. If he considers telling someone Harry's secrets then Draco will feel the pain of being castrated twenty times in one minute. If Draco desires to betray Harry at any time, in a period of twenty-four hours he will feel the shattering torment of each and every bone breaking within his body. But the thing is... there will be no wounds for whatever torment he receives. There is no way to relieve the pain and the spell cannot be revoked. No matter how hard Draco tries, he can't tell anyone any of Harry's secrets, it is the ultimate way of ensuring that a secret is kept. He can't even die or attempt to kill his tormentor. These are further conditions that have been set. There is no punishment, he is just unable. Once Harry _thinks_, "His service to me is done," then Draco dies. He sipped his drink that the redhead just poured for everyone but Harry, Draco seems unaware of his new curse.

"How are you doing, Mr. Potter?" Narcissa asked with a pleasant smile and sipped her tea. Harry smiled back although it was forced and began to think about his past week. He won't lie, that's the one thing he does his best not to do, but sometimes he has to. However, now may not be one of those times.

"I've been doing great, actually. Things have been falling right into my lap and I couldn't be any happier." Harry nodded but frowned a bit at his last statement. That went into dark territory because he _could_ be happier if he knew for sure that he's stronger than Voldemort was. When he asked them the same, Narcissa claimed that she's doing 'splendidly,' Lucius said that things are going 'better,' and Draco merely shrugged and stared at Harry with calculating eyes.

"Do you fancy anyone at present?" Narcissa asked looking a bit embarrassed at the way Harry has been staring at her son. Lucius forced himself to be oblivious to such matters and made no comment while Draco froze before looking at Harry with an, "Oh God, what is he going to say," expression. He found this amusing but knew that his answer will be well calculated and concise.

"I'm currently dating Ginny Weasley, but it isn't going well. Don't tell anyone, no one knows we're having problems." He said with a bashful smile and winked. Narcissa smiled slyly and began to sip her tea, storing this information away to her own advantage. He said it to give her something... something is better than nothing. If Harry's going to be responsible for endless torment of Draco Malfoy, then he might as well give some gossip to the mother.

"I heard an engagement ring was purchased." Draco stated, looking at Harry suspiciously as though he'd be lying about this. But the Chosen One has no problem with this. Most likely Draco hasn't seen him and Ginny together so it's no wonder he's not convinced. The two are dubbed the hottest couple in the wizarding world.

"Don't believe the papers. If one was bought, it wasn't by me." Harry explained and took hold of his beer that just appeared in front of him. The redhead is gone, but that doesn't matter to him. The spell has been cast, what he came here for is done so now he's waiting for Draco to slip up. Running a hand through his hair, his eyes narrowed and he felt a tightness in his gut.

Draco stared at him and noticed that his hair has changed. Harry's hair looks much nicer than it did in school. It's not the unmanageable mess he used to have an attachment for, now it's tamed and fluffy making his boyish charm turn manlier. This is all a facade however, Harry has changed and there's no turning him back. "How about you, Draco? Do you have a love interest?" The blond choked on his drink but recovered quickly and stared at Harry in shock. His parents watched in grim annoyance, as though positive that their son will ruin this chance to bring them higher up the food chain. Harry hasn't been known to hang out with anyone lately and so to have him here having tea will help boost them higher then they've been since the war.

"No I don't." Draco lied but then his face froze in that expressionless shut off way, so that his parents couldn't see what is about to begin. Harry got to watch in fascination as blood trailed down his cheek and his eyes widened in horror. Draco felt as though someone just stabbed him in the back, straight through the spine. His frantic, pain clouded eyes, found dark green and he knew... Harry caused this.

"You just lied to me..." A voice licked across his mind. There was no mistaking that voice and soon Draco was sobbing, as the pain refused to fade and he could feel the taste of liquid pennies filling his mouth and the hot sting of constant pain in his back. He wanted to fall to the ground, curl into a ball, and wait for the pain to fade, but he knew it wouldn't, not until Harry has had his fill.

"I'm not in love with you anymore!" Draco shouted within the confines of his mind. It's crazy but he knew Harry would hear it. In fact, he was amused by what his latest toy's confession, whether or not it may be true. He couldn't tell because this time he wasn't focusing to see whether or not it's a lie. This spell has several other benefits though so Harry isn't worried, and it's not like they don't have time to talk of this again. Over the next minute, Draco's pain began to dull until it was just a memory, the blood on his chin had gone but the taste of copper still lay on his tongue.

"Has Draco visited you at work yet? All he could talk about was thanking you once you had gotten him the job." Narcissa smiled while her husband looked at Draco with a meaningful expression. He, however, was too busy wondering what power Harry has over him and if there is anyway to get rid of the damn thing, but most likely the spell will be cast once more. Draco has a sneaking suspicion that the spell was cast when the other was touching him in such an odd way. Sure they made out, but Harry stopped giving a damn after that. Suddenly touching him in front of his parents... there were obviously other agendas at work.

"Oh yes, he was very adamant about thanking me. He was even on his knees at one point!" Harry laughed making Lucius choke but Narcissa didn't seem to hear the suggestiveness of that statement. Draco was stunned, his mouth open in shock but Harry sipped his beer and gave him a meaningful look before standing up slowly. "I have to go, my beneficiary speech isn't complete yet and I need to get ready regardless." Harry said, making sure to sound reluctant to go. Just then, Draco stared at him and realized that he could tell his parents about the spell... they probably know it and can help.

That's when the pain arrived and it was worse than the last time. Tears, streaming down his face, were only seen by Harry while Draco's parents were occupied with the green eyed boy's complaints about the speech he has to speak. He was saying something about how it wasn't all the Death Eaters' fault and that he was the one who killed the main guy so he has no idea why he has to condemn people like the Malfoy's within the speech. He even went so far as to say that he won't mention Voldemort's helpers at all. Draco's head was on the table, tears filling the little plate his face was buried in, while his voice was mute. There was no way he could express the pain centered around his groin, especially as it persisted for one full minute, growing stronger every five seconds. Once it ended, he began watching Harry with a face full of hatred.

"You should come help me Draco, wouldn't that put the Prophet in an uproar?" Harry asked with a smile making the blond nod and quickly stand before dragging the _hero_ out of the Malfoy grounds. Once they were outside of the gates, Harry noticed the golden eyed man watching him from inside the gates with an expression of pity, but then Harry's focus was taken by an extremely pissed and obviously hurt Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He demanded, his voice breaking but he ignored that and continued to glare, knowing that he has to find out and then... once he knows the situation, he can go from there. Harry watched in amusement but saw no point in keeping it a secret. He waved his wand behind his back making sure that no unwanted creep can listen in.

"I cursed you to keep my secret safe. No one can know yet that I've changed. So if you even consider telling someone or discussing any of my secrets then you will be forced to endure the cruelest of tortures, even lying can cause the pain to come. You are mine and I am yours, only my power over you is stronger of course." Harry explained with a shrug, as though this is normal and Draco should have expected it. Glaring so hard that his gray orbs began to water, he clenched his fists to keep from screaming.

"How far have you gone?" Draco asked, his face contorting to one full of heartbreak. It was almost amusing seeing someone who used to hate Harry suddenly _caring_, but then again Ginny had told him that they were close at Hogwarts during their last year. So it must be truly breaking him... maybe even _shattering_ Draco's very soul. "HOW FAR HAVE YOU GONE IN THE DARK ARTS?" He screeched, letting Harry know it was a good call to make this conversation private.

"Pretty far, maybe even farther than Tom." He nodded, conversationally. But it was too much... and Draco never expected to have to learn of something so awful.

* * *

><p>Harry eyed his speech with a smirk as he folded it up and slid the thing in his back pocket. With Draco's help it was easy, but he was positive that the man only helped in order to do something good after his horrifying discovery. "You and I are going together... more as a statement then because I actually enjoy your company or pain." Harry informed him easily and looked at himself in the mirror. His black robes suit him well while Draco stuck to his green and silver, being rather loyal to his house. They were upstairs at an opera house, in a room reserved for him and soon the Ministry of Magic and some Aurors. It's a privileged place to be but it's obvious that Draco doesn't give a damn as long as Harry is in the room. His life was turned upside down after all... and that's not even the half of it. There's another part of the spell... that's worse than death.<p>

"Mr. Potter, it's time to give your speech. Will Mr. Malfoy be joining you?" The Minister's secretary asked with a stupid smile on his tan face. Malfoy nodded but the secretary ignored him and focused on Harry Potter instead who merely waved him off. The young man bowed and then left, that stupid smile still on his face.

"You have nothing in this world... stick with me and you will have everything." Harry murmured and fixed his hair a bit in a nearby mirror. Draco watched, his hands feeling cold and his breathing going in and out quickly. The man has left... and now they are all alone together. "Let's just go and get this over with, alright?" Harry called and pulled Draco outside the side door before they jumped off the balcony and onto the stage. Neither one of them were hurt thanks to the 'defensive light spell' that Harry used, unable to do any _real_ dark magic in a place like this. The crowd before him looked content to cheer him on, everyone standing, some people casting fireworks out of their wands before being escorted out by security because they're not supposed to _do__ that_.

When the crowd calmed down, Harry began to speak. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy. I have brought him here to make a point to you all, and show that I hold no prejudices toward those who were part of the wrong side. Everyone deserves a second chance and although this concept is preached to everyone and told by everyone... it is something that the wizarding society has done a terrible job at doing as they claim. Draco's family is on the verge of losing everything, but some of you here tonight are probably thinking that it's fine, and that they deserve it. Well here's a newsflash, the darkness has gone. I killed Voldemort and ended darkness's reign over us all. So relax, have a cup of tea, and let go of all of your prejudice. The evil is gone and your children won't have to fear, because I am here to protect you all... and even if I can't... there is no one as terrible as Tom Riddle had been." Harry lied easily and watched the crowd eye him before giving out a spectacular applause.

He noticed Ron and Hermione watching him at the front. They weren't standing and they weren't clapping, the two weren't even smiling. They watched him with haunted eyes letting him know that it will be his last night. Not that he believes they will kill him or anything and it's not as though they know the truth. They can't. He only just decided on the truth after all. Draco watched as Harry walked off the stage and joined the crowd as drinks were served and food passed out. People wanted to talk to him but he politely waved them off and headed toward the exit, the blond struggling to keep up. "What's wrong?" Draco thought making Harry grimace. He doesn't want to explain, he just has to get out of here. They can't apparate or disapparate thanks to this being a beneficiary full of celebrities and officials, but if he can just get _outside_...

"Harry Potter... it's been a while." Hermione said, suddenly in front of him with Ron beside her. He paused then forced a smile knowing that it's too late... that just means his plans will be bumped up a few years. The redhead with golden eyes was leaning against the crimson wall behind them. He looked... sad but convinced that this is the correct course of action.

"Yes it has, how have you two been doing? I see you both finally tied the knot." Harry beamed while Draco stayed in the shadows behind him, wondering why there's so much tension, but if they know the truth then it shouldn't be hard to figure out.

"We did, mate. Tried sending you an invite, but the Ministry has you on a pretty tight leash, so we're told." Ron said, his hands clenched by his sides but his expression is blank and posture controlled.

"I'm sorry about that... but we've grown apart so I don't think it was too much of a loss. I need to get going..." Harry stated blandly and began to leave but the redhead grabbed hold of him, his strength not too developed and his balance was easily caught off guard. Harry knocked the man into the wall and watched as his form shifted into a kid, probably not older than eight. His eyes are a soft brown but that hair... it's hot pink. "You're Teddy... oh fuck... you're Teddy." Harry whispered, his eyes wide.

"You didn't want me." Teddy said with a glare and stood up, but Hermione and Ron were in front of him now.

"We're sorry Harry but we know what you are and what you're becoming. Voldemort is still living within you and he will be unleashed if we don't lock you up and keep you under constant surveillance, I'm sorry but it's the only way." In a matter of seconds both Draco and Harry were surrounded by Aurors ready to take them in. While Draco was trying to convince them that he hasn't done anything, Harry noticed, almost idly, that Teddy now looks exactly like the Boy Who Lived. So that's how they're going to pull this off. They will have him act in the hero's place in order to keep the public calm and orderly. No one will have to know that their hero is a fraud.

Harry smiled and allowed them to take him away.

* * *

><p>"We're locked up for good now, I hope you know." Draco spat and punched the marble wall in rage. Azkaban is a bitch, but Harry's been through worse. It's not even that bad with the Dementors gone and there being a woman jailer.<p>

"You are still mine and don't worry about this place, because we will be leaving soon. I'll give it around six months before we make our escape." Harry smirked and watched in fascination as the blond eyed him in disdain.

"What are we going to do then? And why the fucking hell should I even join in with you?" He demanded looking stricken and pissed, no longer is he the weak little crybaby who didn't understand what the hell is going on. Now he's the fighter that Harry used to know.

"Draco... you and I are going to hell. When we die... we are both going to hell for all eternity." Harry explained softly and watched his face darken.

"Was this to enact the spell?" He asked making the Chosen One nod. A slow smirk formed over the blond's lips. "Are we going to bring the world crashing down around us after six measly months?"

"Of course." Harry grinned.

Draco was on top of Harry first, kissing down his neck, throwing off his shirt. They weren't sexually attracted but there's a bond... it's a bond that only forms with the damned, with the knowledge that they will be kings with the kinds of carnage they will be making! Catalysts of darkness about to ensue.

And they'll be damned if they don't toy with each other along the way.


End file.
